


Rivals To Rivals That Kiss

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I need feedback ASAP, I'm Sorry, If you read, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is really fucking gay but I wrote this anyways, Technically Cole is gender-fluid so it kinda works??, Voltron, completely self indulgent, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: Just a quick story about my OC Cole and Keith. I know he's really fucking gay. But I wrote this anyways. Besides, Cole is technically genderfluid so it kind of counts?? I don't know. Have fun reading! Please comment as well, I need feedback. Making out ensues and both are really bad at feelings.





	Rivals To Rivals That Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy reading this and don't forget to comment!

Rivals to… Rivals That Kiss?

“Could you stop talking for five seconds? I’m trying to think.” Keith said as he walked down the hall to his room. Cole was beside him, why? Their rooms just happened to be in the same direction.  
“It’s okay, everything’s hard the first time.” She retorted to his first comment. She was always up for picking fights with the red paladin. He scowled at her.  
“Look who’s talking.” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Cole narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Excuse me Wonder Mullet?” She spat back.  
“What is your problem with my hair!?” Honestly she was always bringing up his hair. He had stopped in his tracks this time to glare at her and she followed suit.  
“It’s not just your hair, it’s your,” She flung her arms around, pointing at his body. “Everything!” She finished pathetically. He scoffed. “Your hair’s longer than mine, one day people are going to mistake you for a girl.”  
“People already think you’re a boy! You dress like one, sound like one, you sure you’re really female?” There he goes again, talking about her “Boyish Figure” even though people said otherwise. She did wear baggy clothes though, the only time anyone saw her true figure was when she was in her paladin uniform.  
“Hey! Not everyone thinks I look like I boy! You just don’t pay enough attention!” She said, cheeks tinting pink.  
“Pay attention to what? There’s nothing to look at!” At this point neither had noticed the way Cole would back up and Keith would come closer to fill any space between them as he poked her shoulder harshly.  
“There is plenty to look at! I’m great! Unlike you, emo trash!” Her insults were getting worse as her back pressed against the wall behind her and Keith continued to get closer.  
“If anyone is emo, it’s you!” He accused. “Come on, tell me what I should be paying… attention… to.” His words trailed off, their faces only a few inches apart, breath mingling together. His eyes locked with hers. He didn’t know she had gold specks in her light brown eyes. She didn’t know his eyes were such a deep violet. In unison their eyes glanced down at each other’s lips. Her lips were thin, he had seen her bite her lips often, they were probably soft from all the teasing from her teeth. His lips looked a bit chapped but she remembered him applying chapstick every time he finished training so they were more than likely smooth to the touch. Eyes shot back up and locked again. All this happened in a span of forty seconds.  
Suddenly they were trapped in a heated lip lock. There was no time for subtle kisses, and questions. They wanted to feel it. Cole’s head tilted to the right, Keith’s went to his right, the new angle felt nice. He pressed harder against her and she grunted as she was slightly squished against the wall. That noise only riled him up further. So he did it again, chests pressing together and, fuck, she definitely had a chest under that baggy tee and he could sure as hell feel it. Her arms almost instantly wrapped loosely around his neck before diving into that mullet she always complained about, it was so soft! Keith had a hand on her waist, smaller than he expected, and another on her hip, which were pretty wide. That meant she had a figure under her shirt that he really wanted to see. His hand on her hip “accidentally” slid up under her shirt, feeling worked too.  
Cole hummed against his lips, his tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and he quickly gained access to the rest of her mouth to which he eagerly explored if only to hear her make some more of those delicious sounds. One of his knees slid between her amazingly thick thighs, to which he certainly appreciated now, to keep her from falling or sliding down the wall. He wiggled that knee and he was rewarded with a sharp tug in his hair, he groaned into her mouth. Eventually he pulled back from her lips and kissed down her jaw to her neck. Her lips were bright red from the bruising kiss and still tingled, missing the warmth that was just present there seconds ago. Keith stopped his mouth at the crook of her neck and took her skin between his teeth, biting down gently and sucking a hickey into her skin. Cole tugged his hair again, head thrown back and moaned embarrassingly.  
“K-Keith~” That’s when everything froze. Keith pulled back from her neck but just far enough that she couldn’t see his face but still feel his breath ghosting over her skin. His moving hands that had been inching up her back stopped completely, his knee slowly lowered itself away from between her legs. Cole’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes opened and widened, her grip loosened in his hair. Their was a brief moment of silence.  
.  
.  
.  
Keith pushed himself away from her and held his hands up as if he was just encountered by the police. Cole pressed herself as close to the wall as possible as if any second she could melt into it. Needless to say they were both incredibly embarrassed and extremely red faced.  
“W-What the hell was that?!” Cole shouted, eyebrow twitching.  
“Wha- Me!? You started it!” He said, pointing accusingly at her.  
“You kissed me!”  
“No you kissed me!”  
“You put your hands under my shirt!”  
“Y-You said my name!”  
“I-” Cole touched her neck, one spot was a bit damp. “Did you leave a mark…?” Keith’s eyes widened. Shit he totally left a hickey there bright enough he could see it from here. “Oh my god you did!”  
“I- You-!” Neither knew what to say anymore. Their was another moment of silence.  
.  
.  
.  
“I’m staying in Lance’s room.” Cole said before running off in the opposite direction. Her bro could hopefully help. Keith watched as she left before face-palming once she was out of sight.  
“Fuck.”

-END-


End file.
